Why Wouldn't You?
by courthummel
Summary: A follow up to my previous fic "Are You Mine?" but reading that isn't necessary for this to make sense. Chair smut, rated M for a reason. Chuck comes home in the middle of Blair entertaining herself; how will he react?


_So this is my longest fic yet, I wrote it all in one go and I'm so tired now! I've recently watched all of Season 2 on DVD with my housemate and we have been such total squealing Chair fan-girls! I've been dying to write some serious smut since "If you thought that was long, you have no idea what you're in for." _

_This is post 2x25, just a one-shot whenever in season 3. Rated M for a reason, seriously. Enjoy!_

_ps. mixed POV_

* * *

The suite was empty and Blair sighed, disappointed. She closed the door behind her calling his name just one more time before dumping her bag and coat on the sofa. She walked to the wet bar to get a touch of scotch to warm her up and relax her; it had been a trying day at NYU.

As she moved one of the crystal glasses she noticed a hastily scrawled note on the back of one of his business cards; "Important phone call, back soon – Chuck". She frowned a little and poured herself a more generous glass than she had originally intended, knowing he could be hours. She understood that the nature of his multi-national business meant that he had to make phone calls at all hours in order to reach Europe or Tokyo, but he had promised there would be no business tonight; only the two of them and a long, luxurious bath. She considered taking the bath herself but quickly dismissed this option; it would only make her sleepy and she wanted to be awake for Chuck's return. What's more, solo baths had lost their appeal since she had become accustomed to having a partner in the tub. She could now only last barely ten minutes in a hot bath without Chuck keeping her company, soaping her back, rubbing his hands over her slick body, parting her legs as she leant her back into his chest, slipping his hands to her throbbing core, well lubricated from the soapy water and bath oils as well as her own juices...

Blair brought herself back down to earth with an abrupt opening of her eyes as she remembered she was still alone, still bored, and still in need of something to occupy her before Chuck came back, which could be anything from minutes to hours. She was feeling restless and horny; she almost considered having a cold shower to calm her libido but didn't want Chuck coming home to find her naked and cold in the shower, breathing laboured and nipples rock hard from the freezing water, it would only result in a quick tryst pressed against the bathroom tiles and last time that happened they woke up at 3am on the bathroom rug with such appalling hair they both had to hop back into separate showers. Blair definitely intended on making it to bed that night with her curls in an acceptable state.

She strolled into the bedroom, thinking she would maybe see if there were any old movies on TV, when she caught sight of Chuck's laptop lying on his bedside table, pushed almost closed so she could only see a dim light between the keyboard and screen. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled, deciding she would instead engage in one her guilty pleasures; YouTube fan-girling.

It was a habit she had picked up at college; she had been walking to her dorm room when she heard squealing from the common room. Rolling her eyes at the almost definite possibility that Humphrey was in there doing shots off Georgina's abdomen she had poked her head around the door to find just a couple of guys watching television and a group of girls huddled round a laptop on a sofa. She established that the squealing had come from the girls and she sauntered over in her Jimmy Choos.  
"What's so exciting, girls?" She asked, her eyebrow arched at the gaggle of girls still fawning over the laptop screen.  
"Uh, it's Blair right...?" A red-head with a lot of eyeliner asked. "It's... nothing, you wouldn't be interested." Blair looked down her nose at her.  
"Oh really? Well it had you all doing your O faces so surely it could give me a thrill... what are you doing?" She asked with what she hoped was more smile than sneer. The girls all looked amongst one another.  
"We're just looking at videos on YouTube... You know, great screen couples through history..." A meek blonde explained to Blair from under her fringe.  
"Yeah," chipped in the red-head goth with a smile, "although when we're finished with the 60's we're moving on to a Hugh Grant marathon, we're feeling some British cheese right now."  
Blair looked at them a little confused; "But, films are really long, what do you mean?"  
The red head rolled her eyes and pulled Blair onto the arm of the sofa. "Watch this." She said, pressing play.

Blair had been entranced by what appeared on the six by four screen; all of the most romantic moments, all of the most intense looks and smiles between Audrey Hepburn and George Peppard condensed into a 2 minute film set to a track she remembered loving a few years ago. The girls she was sat with had watched Blair's delight spreading across her face as she watched the Breakfast at Tiffany's homage, and laughed as she turned her wondrous expression to face them.  
"Are... are there _more_ like this?" she asked, a tone of wonder in her voice. The blonde laughed.  
"Only like a million... If you don't have anything planned for this evening maybe you'd like to put in a request?" She smiled prettily from beneath her heavy bangs. Blair looked at the girls' accommodating faces and smiled at them with only a hint of imperiousness on her face.  
"Well, I suppose I could make the time. I can teach you ladies some taste I mean, Hugh Grant? So ninety five... What happens when you type in Matthew MacFadyen and Keira Knightley?" She smirked, wriggling off the arm of the sofa and to sit beside the red-head on the sofa. The girls had laughed and typed in her request before spending a pleasant afternoon drinking the disgusting hot chocolate from the vending machine and squealing as, again and again, the heroine leapt into her hero's arms.

Blair giggled to herself, pondering whether to search for Ewan and Nicole's scenes in Moulin Rouge or indulge in the seriously shameful vice of Edward and Bella as she kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed, settling herself back on the pillows as she grabbed the laptop. She had just decided she felt like indulging in a bit of vampiric angst when her thoughts were stopped entirely by what was on the screen.

It was a close of a brunette woman's face as she arched her neck back to allow a chiselled-looking man tongue and kiss her throat. The woman's eyes were hooded with pleasure, and another hand was on her hair, coming from behind her. Blair was bewildered by how the man had got his hand at this angle and, with a final quick glance around the suite and reddening cheeks, she quickly pressed play.

The moans are what she noticed first; the woman was making animalistic sounds the likes of which Blair had never heard before. She never knew greater pleasure than when Chuck released a throaty cry as he came inside her, and he had told her more than a million times how he adored the way she purred in his ear as they made love, but this woman was really going for it, moaning non-stop. Blair's eyes finally took charge, focusing on the action on the screen. It was now from a different angle, a longer shot, and Blair raised her eyebrows as she noticed the man kissing the brunette's throat had not contorted his arms, but instead there was another man behind the woman stroking his hand over her shoulder and- Blair blushed- his erect penis stroking down the crevice of her ass. She paused the movie.

Blair's first thought was that she should be annoyed at Chuck for watching porn while he was waiting for her, but even to herself it sounded laboured and insincere. She considered accessing the menu to get onto the internet and continue with her earlier plan but she instead found herself gulping quietly and pressing play, setting the laptop down on the bed beside her and removing her cardigan before lying on her side; how hadn't she noticed how warm it was in here before? She wondered.

The man stood in front of the brunette sat down and the woman dropped to her knees before him, taking his cock into her mouth. The two men smiled and nodded to one another before the blond man knelt behind the woman and entered her pussy from behind. His moan was matched by a gargling noise from the woman as she choked on the other man's erection. Blair felt her face getting hot and raised a cool hand to touch her cheek; just as she thought, it was burning. She began to slowly unbutton her shirt-dress, pausing to touch the soft skin of her chest and humming in pleasure as her cold fingers came into contact with the warm flesh there. She glanced to the door before slipping the sleeves down her shoulders and wriggling the dress to hang around her waist, leaving her black silk slip exposed. "The lace around the cleavage is beaded," Blair rationalised to herself, "so it's sort of like clothes, like trashy Brooklyn clothes, so Chuck won't think I'm undressed."

Turning her attention back to the movie she bit her bottom lip a little. The camera had zoomed right in to the woman blowing the man sat on the couch. Her eyes were closed lustily and her cheeks bulged with the effort of sucking him. She moaned onto his cock and grunts could be heard from both men. The shot quickly changed to the man penetrating the woman and Blair felt another blush spread from her cheeks to her nipples, hardening them, as she watched the explicit scene. As the threesome could be seen as a whole again the woman brought the seated mans inflated cock from between her lips, smirking wetly up at him. "Ride me, bitch" the man says artificially to her as she clambers onto his lap. The kneeling man stands and positions himself behind her again as she kneels over the other man's cock. The camera zooms again as the woman's asshole is fingered before the head of an enormous penis is brought up to the tight hole. Blair's eyes grew wide, there was no way that would ever fit in her ass, she'd never seen anything so explicit and filthy so close up before and she couldn't pull her eyes away. She watched in a lusty fascination as the man's member disappeared into the woman's ass, before showing the woman plunging her pussy onto the other guy's erect shaft. Blair watched in heated amazement as they began to move together, all moaning and sweating, sucking on each other's flesh and looking pained, they seemed in so much pleasure. Quickly standing up, Blair slipped her dress off her hips and down her legs before tip-toeing over to the closet to hang it up. As she walked the crotch of her panties felt unmistakably wet against her upper thighs and she sucked in a shuddering breath as she contemplated returning to the bed, gazing at the back of the screen and listening to the moans getting louder and louder.

* * *

"Fuck, yeah, baby, ride me, bounce on my cock!" Chuck heard from the bedroom when he stepped back into his suite, loosening his tie. He had been setting up his call forwarding service as he unlocked his door but now he stopped in his tracks, his heart stopping as he listened intently. He heard a female voice gasping "Yes!" over and over while another male voice chimed in about how tight her ass was. Chuck's heart stopped and he staggered to the bar, throwing down his jacket and phone as he listened to the moans; he'd always feared he'd lose Blair because of cheating, but he'd always assumed it would be him, stupid and drunk, to ruin everything. But, but now this... and in his suite! He'd only been gone half an hour, to make a phone call, how could she do this to him...

His distraught reverie was interrupted when he heard a high pitched shriek of "I'm coming! Faster!" He turned his confused gaze towards the ajar bedroom door and began to creep forward; still anxious of what he might see despite his conviction that the female voice was anybody but Blair. He knew the tone and texture of every whisper and breath from his girlfriend, and no-way was that shriek coming from her.

He aligned his eye to the slight gap between the doorframe and the door and saw Blair dressed in a glittering slip and stockings laid against his pillows, his open laptop next to her on the bed. She looked a little flushed with hooded eyes, how she looked when she would beg him to fuck her in the limo or in their box at the opera. He watched as she drew one of her lily-white hands up her side and onto her chest. She stroked it along her collarbone before bringing her fingers to the gentle dip between her breasts. His eyes flickered to her face as she slid her fingers inside her slip to take the nipple between them and he nearly cried aloud at her expression; it was pure ecstasy.

This image was the sort of thing he would furiously masturbate to when they were younger, when she was cold and virginal and just crying out to be broken in and screwed by an expert, and good God how Chuck had longed to oblige. He could spend as long as he liked watching the most contrived and explicit pornography, but it was always the image of her, gently touching herself on his bed, flushed and aroused, that was in his mind as he pumped furiously into his own hand. Now, however, it was real, it was happening, but the moment that would always prompt him to empty his load into his boxers or onto his pure cotton sheets never happened; the moment when she turned her glorious eyes onto him.

He considered how to handle this. He knew she'd be a little embarrassed to be found watching one of his more select downloads, so much so she'd most likely throw herself immediately into a cold shower and they'd either end up sleeping on the bathroom floor again (and God knows he wasn't willing for his hair to get in _that_ state again) or sleeping side by side, tucked up in their jimjams and awkwardly discussing the latest Gossip Girl headlines before switching off their individual lamps. Chuck smirked to himself; he was not going to allow himself to be deprived of Blair in this state, so hot and lusting just lying on his bed by herself, and so he hatched a plan worthy of the Queen B herself in its ingenuity.

* * *

Blair jumped when the door to the suite slammed and she ripped her hand from her breast, desperately trying to stop herself from moving in a hurried, panicked fashion as she could seem to find the pause button. She only succeeded in turning the volume up and the moans reached fever pitch, the on-screen lovers all loudly encouraging their mutual climax. She heard Chuck shout her name as he stormed through the living area; he sounded furious.  
"Blair! What the fuck is going on?" He yelled as she leant forward over the laptop desperately trying to stop the mouse spazzing out so she could just click pause. She was just about to hurl the damned machine across the room when Chuck blasted through the door with a face like thunder.  
"I said what the fu-" Chuck glanced around the room, his eyes still squinted in fury, "where are they? Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" He said, beginning to storm to the closets, throwing open doors and moving things around inside as if looking for something.

* * *

His back to her and his face in the closet he smirked to himself. He loved their little games, and he knew he played jealous perfectly. He furiously swung round to face her. He almost broke his act when he saw her leant forward, on her hands and knees, over the laptop. Her breasts nearly fell out of the top of her slip, he could see a sliver of her left areola poking out from the beaded lace and he felt his erection pulse against his tight suit pants as he gazed at her confused and shocked face. The laptop continued to moan.

"What's going on Chuck?" Blair asked warily, "What are you looking for?"  
"Like you don't know!" He shouted, sounding anguished, "I heard you screwing them, heard you telling them to fuck you harder before your boyfriend got home; don't take me for a fool, Waldorf!"  
"Chuck!" She cried, beginning to smile at him, "I wasn't doing anything! I was just.... watching a film on your laptop..." she trailed off, turning the computer so the screen faced him. He glared at the screen before storming over, snapping it shut and throwing it to the floor. He allowed the businessman within him a split second to consider if it had broken and if there were any files on there he didn't have duplicates of but the thought didn't last long; how could it compete with the thought of Blair and how soon he would have her?

* * *

Blair gaped at him, shocked at his actions. She was concerned at his behaviour, he could see, so he upped his game and threw himself into the next part of his plan. He lunged at her on the bed, pushing her to lie on her back as he leant over her, one hand under her shoulders and the other gently beside her face, stroking the curls that were splayed over the bed. He leant forward to smell her neck and he felt her breathing become laboured.  
"You wouldn't do that to me, would you baby?" Chuck murmured into her neck. She frowned, confused, and pushed his chest gently so she could look into his eyes.  
"Do what, Chuck?" She breathed.  
"Cheat. You'd never let another man touch you, put his hands on your body. Would you? Would you let him touch you here?" He whispered to her, mimicking her earlier actions and drawing a finger across her collar bone. Her eyelids fluttered and her mouth fell gently open. "You wouldn't let him put his cock in here, would you?" he continued, brushing his fingers over her moist lips, "You wouldn't let him see you like this, breathing this way, so flushed, so hot and..." he slipped a hand between her legs and stroked along the crotch of her drenched underwear, "ready to be taken, would you?" He leant down to press a hot kiss between her breasts. He looked up to see her brow furrowed with want, she was biting her lips and her eyes were closed. He reached up and roughly took her jaw in his hands. "Would you? Tell me, Blair." She took a while to register his question and she slowly opened her eyes to look into his.  
"No." She whispered.

She reached up with trembling hands to touch his face. She'd been wanting him, she'd be ready and waiting for him for so long and she was desperate for him to touch her. He moved away from her hand but placed a kiss to her palm before taking her hand and placing it above her head on the bed. She allowed him to bring the other hand up and be pinned to the bed by his strong grip. His stretching his arm above her head brought his face closer down to hers and he spoke so softly she didn't hear him so she waited for him to repeat his question; when Chuck Bass had a question, he made sure he got answers.  
"And why is that?" He whispered to her again.  
"Because... because I love you, I only want you." She whispered back.  
"Why?" He insisted, his breath hot on her face, his body sinuous and heavy over hers, not touching apart from at their legs and the spot where he pinned her arms above her head.  
"Because you're Chuck Bass," she whispered, "and I'm Blair Waldorf, and we belong together. I'm yours, Chuck." She had barely finished when his free hand was in her hair, wrenching her face up to meet his in a searing kiss. Their tongues writhed together and she became lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. It was so intense and perfect after all her anticipation that a single tear escaped from beneath her screwed up eyelids and dribbled down her cheek and onto his hand.

He pulled away from her as the hot drop of liquid touched his flesh. She moaned at the loss of his lips and looked desperately into his eyes, her own brown eyes gleaming wet with tears of frustration and desire. He wasn't sure if he was playing anymore, he just knew he had to take her, had to claim her.  
"You're mine," he grunted as he reached down one handed to undo his belt buckle and trousers, "fuck Blair, never leave me." He continued to murmur to himself as he dealt with his pants. Blair tore her hands from his grip and began frantically undoing his tie. She left it dangling from his collar as she attended to his buttons with almost crazed motions.  
"I'm yours, Chuck, take me, please, I need you, I need to feel you inside me." She cried, almost wept, as he threw off his shirt and tie and climbed back on top of her, his pants and boxers being dragged off him by his movements up the bed. He looked up at her hungrily and she almost feared him but knew she was safe; he was Chuck and she was Blair and in that moment there was nothing more powerful than their desire for one another.

He loomed over her, gazing down at her face, her gleaming eyes, her achingly passionate expression before bringing his mouth to her earlobe. He brushed it with his lips as he moved his throbbing cock to her warm entrance, pulling her expensive panties to the side as he moved in her just slightly. He felt her chest move under him as she held her breath before he finally thrust into her, sheathing himself entirely in her. She cried out and he began to move slowly inside her, grinding his hips against her carefully. "You're mine, you're mine" he growled into her ear over and over, like a mantra. She opened her mouth to reply but all that came out was a throaty cry. She bucked her hips against him and felt him move deeper inside her. Her slick walls tightened around him and she moaned deeply, throwing her head forward to sink her teeth into his broad shoulder, biting him hard, almost screaming with pleasure. She stopped his mantra with a cry as he threw his head back in exquisite pleasure pain; her walls gripping him and her teeth branding him sent him wild. He suddenly leant back and withdrew from her. She scrabbled to grab his shoulders, to bring him back to her but he was too quick. He grabbed her hips and flipped her over. He wanted her like this, on all fours like when he first came into the room.

He pushed her slip up over her hips and pulled her ruined underwear aside. He stroked his finger down the valley of her ass before bringing it round to her engorged clitoris. She gasped at his touch and began to hum pleasure deep in her throat as she ground her pussy against him. He leant forward so his chest touched her back and reached round to her breasts. He quickly pulled them from the slip and began to roll her rock-hard nipples between his finger tips. He put more pressure on her clit, rubbing and flicking it, and began to replicate the movement with his other hand on her nipples. The pleasure was growing too intense for Blair and she begged him to enter her again.  
"Not yet. I want you to come on my fingers first. I want to taste you on them." He replied, his erection between her ass cheeks, still damp from her pussy. She made a noise in her throat and began to rub against it, desperate for friction as he continued to bring her to climax with her clitoris and nipples. She felt herself becoming light headed, shocks of pleasure beginning to vibrate along her abdomen between her breasts and her clit.  
"Did you like what you saw?" Chuck murmured, his mouth suddenly at her ear. "Do you want me in your ass? Do you want to get on your knees to suck somebody off while I fuck you?"  
"No," she forced out through gritted teeth, her orgasm imminent and her fists clenched against the sheets, "only you, only you know how to make me... make me feel..." her orgasm erupted from his hands and she cried out and bucked against him and the pleasure thrilled through her.

Chuck knelt up behind her and entered her slick pussy whilst bringing his fingers to his nose. He inhaled deeply before taking his dripping digits to his lips, licking her musky juices off him and moaning. She gyrated against his throbbing cock, extending her orgasm and making him buck his hips into her, unable to control himself as her walls gripped him, sucking him further in. He brought his hand from his mouth and it fell with a smack to the side of her ass, his fingers coated in his spit and her juices. He gripped her thigh with his wet fingers and began thrusting into her at a frantic pace. He wound his other hand into the hair hanging onto her back, damp with sweat. He pulled, hard and she cried out and thrust her ass hard against him, his hard cock driving further into her hot pussy. He thrust even faster into her as he tugged her hair. He slapped her ass hard before pulling her up against him. Her body slammed into his and his hands went straight to her tits, gripping them and twisting her nipples until she couldn't tell what hurt and what didn't and she couldn't see straight.

Chuck grabbed her jaw and turned her head to look straight in front of her. Her eyes snapped open and she saw them reflected in the full length mirror on the inside of one of the closet doors. Chuck looked wild behind her, gripping her breast and her jaw, thrusting into her manically as he scraped his teeth down her neck. She saw, for one exquisite moment, what he saw when they were together; perfection. They should always be like this.  
"Take me. Claim me. I'm coming, Chuck, come with me, I'm yours." She gasped to Chuck. He put one hand low on her stomach and she covered it with both of hers.  
"Fuck, I love you Blair." He thrust so deep into her she nearly passed out but instead she came. The orgasm hit her so hard and completely she would have fallen forwards were it not for his strong hands on her, gripping her as he emptied himself into her, his eyes met hers in the mirror as his thrusts slowed to a stop and instead he just knelt behind her, gazing into her eyes as he held her tightly.

She moved to look over her shoulder at him and found that he had anticipated her movement and they met in a kiss. He was still in her as they luxuriously feasted on one another's mouths. He moved his hand to her cheek and she held his wrist. In time they sunk sideways onto the pillows, him spooning her from behind. They broke the kiss and lay in one another's arms, spent. He felt her move and looked up to see her struggling with the twisted and stretched slip. He smiled and gently sat up, pulled it over her head and laid her back before pulling off her ruined panties and rumpled stockings. He held her reverentially as he pulled back the covers so they could slip into bed together.

They were silent for a while and Chuck thought Blair might have fallen asleep until she spoke softly.  
"You didn't really think I was cheating, did you?" She whispered. He smirked and leaned in close to put his face over her shoulder. He held her and gently kissed her cheek.  
"No, baby," he replied, "I was just playing."  
"Well don't... you really had me worried." She murmured.  
"Yes... but shortly after that I had you begging biting chunks out of my shoulder and coming onto my fingers so surely the end result justifies the game?" He parried, placing a butterfly kiss on her shoulder, matching the spot where she had branded him with her teeth.  
"I guess," she admitted, her smile evident in her voice, "but you need to know... I don't have to be scared, or horny, or coming to say those words; I'm yours, Chuck, always have been, always will be."

Chuck felt tears prick beneath his eyelids as he heard those words, the promise she had always given naively away to match the movie-star endings in her mind, being genuinely whispered to him in bed by the beautiful, spent woman in his arms. He gripped her tight around her waist, pressing her body flush against his. He dropped a firm kiss between her shoulder blades.  
"I'm yours, too, Blair. You never need to worry me, we're us, and now that I'm part of us I don't ever want to be just Chuck Bass again." He told her, his voice steady. She turned in his arms to face him.  
"There is nothing _just_ about being Chuck Bass." She said firmly, looking into his eyes with her arms tight around his neck. They smiled at one another and shared a kiss before settling down to sleep in one another's arms.

"Blair?" Chuck murmured foggily into the dark.  
"Yeah?" She responded, equally sleepy.  
"If ever I'm gone when you get here again and you desire some pre-party... entertainment, just click on the file marked T.O.W.C.C.S.A.E." He said.  
"What's Toke-cassay?" She asked.  
"It's an acronym; The Only Way Carter Can Sustain An Erection."

* * *

_...So? Hope you liked it. I've been obsessing over the way he strokes along her collarbone in "The Dark Night" (quite possibly the hottest thing ever) so I snuck a reference in there. Reviews are love and encouragement for much of the same!_


End file.
